


It's Not Confusing...

by J000liet



Series: It's Not A Date [1]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: 5+1 Things, Batting Cage, F/M, Ignores the OVA, Just Chilling, Mako to the rescue, Short Chapters, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Unless it is.Uzu would swear up and down they weren't dating.So why the hell did people **cough. cough.. elite four** think they were.





	1. Training

* * *

 

It was after everything, that Uzu first noticed it.

Her frustration.

Her loss.

He saw how badly not having Senketsu was effecting her.

...

how lonely she was.

 

After all, she was a soldier. She had grown up with war in her head and in her heart and now she had no more war.

 

He saw that she didn’t know what to do.

 

“Oi, Matoi.”

“What?” She snapped at him.

“I’m bored. Lets fight.”

He didn’t miss the way her eyes sparkled.

And so they sparred.

And sparred.

And sparred.

For what felt like forever.

And it was nice.

Something that, for them, resembled normalcy.

 

“Hey, Monkey.” Nonon smirked at him as he left the locker room.

“What do you want? Go bother someone else, Snake.” He sighed.

“Have a nice date?”

“It wasn’t a date.” He snarled.

She just laughed.

_ God _ , sometimes he wishes it was still a war.

* * *

 

 


	2. Dinner and A Movie

* * *

 

Satsuki had told him to try and be normal. That the war had cost them enough. That he should try to find happiness.

 

And what could he say. He was a teenage boy. He liked chicks. Of course he was going to try to find his own girl.  _ Hell _ . GAMAGOORI had a girl, even if he would protest and turn pink and become a shaking mess if you brought it up.

 

So he found a girl.

She was pretty, in a conventional sort of way. Shiny black hair. Glistening eyes. Blah. Blah. Blah.

He asked her out.

She said, “Sure. Whatever.”

And he told her the time and the place he would pick her up.

 

Except.

  
  


She didn’t come.

So this is what getting stood up felt like.

 

“Oi. Sanageyama.”

“Hey, Matoi.” He sighed.

“Whoa.” She stopped in her tracks. “Are you actually sad?”

“I got stood up.” He shrugged.

“You know, Sat- sis… she told me to make some friends.” Matoi shuffled back and forth.

“And?”

“Friends help each other out.”

“And?”

“What were you planning on doing?”

“That new drive in that has the scary movie playing.”

“Sweet.”

“Yeah.” He sighed.

“So take me. We can go as friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah.”

So they went and got greasy cheeseburgers, and too many fries, and onion rings, and mozzarella sticks, and way too much ice cream and watched the cheezy out of date movie about aliens invading the earth and laughed at the stupidity of the characters.

  
  


It was fun.

  
  
  


Three days later, though…

“I heard from Ryuuko that you were stood up.” Satsuki informed him.

“Yeah.”

“So how was your date with my sister?”

“It wasn’t a date.” He told her firmly.

 

If she couldn’t kick his ass, he would kick hers.

* * *

 


	3. Batting Cage

* * *

 

Their friendship, like their rivalry, grew like a house on fire.

They met up for lunch, they went and did things, they were friends. Uzu would venture to say she was his first  _ real _ friend. 

So when his phone rang when she was supposed to be on a date, he was worried.

“Sup, Matoi?”

“He stood me up.”

“Where are you?”

“The Fun Center.”

“On my way.”

It took him fifteen minutes.

She was just standing there, in her skirt and sneakers and her trademark jacket. Her hair was longer now, and pulled back with a headband.

“What did you want to do.”

“Originally, mini gold. Now,” she flashed him her battle grin, “batting cage.”

“Lead the way.”

  
  


The balls didn’t stand a chance. 

And when a guy who said she was ‘good for a girl’ challenged her to a home-run off, well... 

He AND the bat didn’t stand a chance.

 

He was expecting it this time.

“So how was your date to the batting cage? You own them $450 for the bat, $300 for all the softballs she destroyed.” Inumuta looked up from his phone.

“It  _ wasn’t _ a  _ date _ !” He growled.

“Someone’s defensive.” Inumuta smirked. “Did Matoi hit your-”

“SHUT. UP!” He snarled. 

  
_ God _ , he wished he could kill them sometimes.

* * *

 


	4. Ice Ice Baby

* * *

She was just sitting there, on his sofa, when he came back from teaching kendo.

“Matoi.” He smiled. “I gave you that key for emergencies.”

“It was an emergency.” She sighed, looking at him upside down from her spot.

“And that emergency would be…”

“I was bored.”

“So you came over here.”

“Yep.”

“Kay. I was gonna order pizza.” He picked up his phone.

“Extra cheese and get me a two liter of cola.”

“Yeah. Yeah. I know.” He grumbled with a smile on his face. 

The pizza came and was eaten and soda was consumed and the two settled down to watch a movie that Matoi only made it half of the way through before sleeping. As it was winding down, there was a knock at his door.

 

“Gamagoori?” He sniffed as he opened the door.

“Is Matoi Ryuuko here.”

“Yeah. She sleeping on my couch.” He pointed in that general direction.

“Her sister and Makanshoku were worried about her.” Gamagoori stated. “But she was on a date-”

“We ARE NOT dating!” He growled. “We’re friends. Get it.”

“But Makansh-”

“You can call her Mako, Gamagoori. Or do you call her by her last name in bed too?”

He turned scarlet. “HOW dare-”

“OI!” There was a growl from the couch. “I GOTTA SLEEP SO IF YOU TWO COULD BE QUIET,” she appeared, hair glowing red, “THAT WOULD BE FANTASTICGORICAL!” She fell over and went back to sleep.

“Your fault, Toad.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Monkey.”

“I’ll take her home in the morning.” Uzu snapped and slammed the door.

“Why you gotta make trouble for me…” He sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

 

They weren’t dating.

He was serious.

He was just…….

  
  


Crushing.   
_ Really Bad _ .

* * *

 


	5. Dinner Date

* * *

 

“You free tonight?” Ryuuko asked him over the phone.

“Sure am, Matoi. What you got in mind?”

“The diner for dinner? And there's this new action movie out.”

He laughed. “Haven’t had your fill?”

“Eh.”

It was quiet.

“So the diner at 5:30 for diner?”

“Sounds good.”

They said goodbye and he hung up before being bombarded with questions.

“Did Ryuuko ask you on a date? Are you going to get dressed up? Where is she taking you? How are you going to get there? What are you doing? Are you going to-”

“Makanshoku,” he snapped, “its not a date.” Then he left.

“What?” Mako tilted her head. “But Ryuuko-” She gasped.

“GAAAAAMAAAAAGOOOOOOORIIIIIII!!!! SAAAAATSUUUKIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!!!” She went running down the street.

 

Mako to the rescue!

* * *

 


	6. It's Not Confusing

* * *

 

“Just suck it up and ask her out already.” Inumuta sighed.

“It’s not that simple.” Uzu snapped.

“Yes. It. Is. Monkey.” Nonon sighed. “You like her. She likes you. Ask her out.”

“Yeah. Like you have?” He threatened Nonon.

“Don’t you dare, ape.”

“Oh?” Inumuta raised an eyebrow. “Is my data on The Snake incomplete?”

“No.” She snarled.

“How do you know she likes me anyways?”

“Gamagoori told me.” Nonon shrugged.

“And how would you know this, Gamagoori?” Uzu eyed the man.

“I was told.”

“By Matoi?” Uzu stopped slouching instantly.

“No.”

“THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW!?”

“Uzu!?”

“Shit!” He cursed.

“She’s heeereeeee.” Nonon giggled.

“If you don’t do it, I will.” Inumuta threatened.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” He snarled at The Dog.

“Uzu, I thought you were going to meet me-” She opened the door to his apartment. “Oh.”

“Gamagoori!” Mako ran in.

“H-Hello, Makanshoku.” He blushed.

“Do it.” Inumuta kicked him forwards.

“UZU!”

“Satsuki!” He straightened.

“Are you a coward?”

“No ma’am.”

She smiled. “Then do as The Dog says.”

“Uh…” He cleared his throat. “Matoi… R-Ryuuko…” he blushed.

“Yeah, Sanageyama?”

“Will you date me?”

She tilted her head. “What have we been doing the past three months?”

“Huh?”

“TOLD YOU!” Nonon yelled.

“But-I-We-”

“Did you not think that?”

“Well… I mean… We never…”

Ryuuko sighed. “Uzu?”

“Yeah?” He blushed.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

His eyes went wide.

  
  


“Yeah.” He nodded.

  
  
  


“Good.”


End file.
